Leopard man
by SindragonV2
Summary: Tarzan Fic Set after the fight between Sabor and .Sabor was walking back home. When she then heard a loud noise by her. Looking around till she found a basket with a another baby Human in it.
1. Plans of Revenge

**Leopard man**

**Set after the fight between Sabor and .Sabor was walking back home. When she then heard a loud noise by her. Looking around till she found a basket with a another baby Human in it.**

Sabor and Tarzan are own by Disney/Edgar Rice Burroughs

Sin is own by me

Also Sabor is female,in this. Most people believe she female anyway.

**Chapter 1 Plans of Revenge**

Sabor the leader of the Leopards clan, in the Jungle. Was walking back from her fail hunt ,due to being interrupted by that stupid Gorilla. Luckily she had gotten away with out harm,from the fight. But her stomach did not get it,Human meal. Thanks dude to that,stupid Ape.

" Stupid Ape, butting into my business . She will pay dearly,for stopping me getting my meal." Sabor said to herself,as she swipe at a tree branch .Smashing it into bits,as she carry on walking down the jungle path.

While she kept on walking,as her stomach kept on grumbling for food. Sighing thinking she would just have, to have what ever the clan had hunted. Just then she heard a loud noise,spooking her a bit. The strange noise sound like,the sound she heard from that tree house. When she then heard,that noise again.

" Stop that." Sabor said in a angrily tone,at the mystery voice.

Once again she heard the noise,but it was much louder now. An it seem to be coming from,the bushes beside her. Using her paw to pull the bush apart,to see.

Another Baby human?.

Just like the one she was going to make a meal off,after getting revenge on it parents. For killing her mate and cubs,but was stop by the stupid Gorilla.

Seeing another Human baby had token her by surprised,when did it come from?.She then heard her stomach grumble once more. Well she could just make a meal,out of this one instead. Without being attacked by a crazy Gorilla.

She then took a quick look at her meal seeing it had silver colour eyes. Also it was a very pale white,she had not seen that before on Humans. Well time to eat she thought to her self,as she raised her paw high. With her razor sharp claws out ready,to kill the defenceless baby.

But when she was going to strike her claw down to kill the baby,as it was looking into her eyes. Causing her to stop for a second,when she regain her thoughts and tried again. While the Baby was happy gooing at her,with joy seeing the big cat. But as she try to kill it, for the 2nd time. But she just had the same results,what was going on with her.

" Why cant I bring my self, to kill it." Sabor asked herself in shock at her behaviour. She had killed Humans before,why couldn't she kill this one?.

While she kept on watching the baby happily goo at her. As she then felt it,touch her face since she was bending to look down at it. As she then look at his eyes, it was just like her young cub eyes. She couldn't kill it,this baby had done nothing wrong. When the others,of his kind had. Like what had happen to her family,because of the Humans. She then heard a goo,and felt something wiping a tear away from her face. As she letting out tears,to be surprised to see. It was the hand of the young Human.. She then put her claws away,as she smiled softly at the baby .

" Hello little one,would you like to come home with me." Sabor said softly,knowing it wouldn't be able to speak yet.

The baby let out a happy goo in response,as it rub it face in her fur. Taking that as a yes, Sabor had guess,plus they way it look like. She guessed the baby was a male .

Something then clicked in her mind,maybe this baby could help her clan. Get revenge of those stupid Gorillas,that thought they rule the jungle. Sure she would make sure she trained the Human the best she could,so he be able to fight the Apes. With her and the clan,oh how ironic. Sabor thought darkly,to herself. As she then pick up the baby,by it clothes and then started to carry on. The walk back to her home, with her new adopted Human son.

**End of Chapter 1**

Review and Rate ^.^

No Flamers


	2. Growing up

**Leopard man**

**Set after the fight between Sabor and .Sabor was walking back home. When she then heard a loud noise by her. Looking around till she found a basket with a another baby Human in it.**

Sabor and Tarzan are own by Disney/Edgar Rice Burroughs

Sin is own by me

Also Sabor is female,in this. Most people believe she female anyway.

**Chapter 2 Growing up **

**4 Years latter**

Through the years Sabor had gotten very close with the Human baby. She had token him in as Leopard cub. Not a Human baby,she had decided to call the Human Sin. There had been a view problems with some of the other Leopards. But they accepted there leader choice of letting,the Human staying. After learning their leader plans to defeat,the Apes once and full all.

Sin world learn the plan,when he was much order. Since he would understood,it more when he was older.

Even though Sin was a part of her big plan to get revenge,on the Apes. She still classed Sin as her Son .An anyone who dare to hurt him, because on what he was. Though she told Sin ,he was a Human. He lived more a Leopard life ,while playing with Lightning cubs.

Lightning was Sabor 2nd in charge and her best friend. Also like Sabor she was a signal mother,but had cubs. She was a signal mother because her mate Dark had died at the hands of the Apes. In their wars with each other. Unlike Sabor and Lightning who were Leopards ,Dark was a large built Puma. Dark was a very kind mate to Lighting and loyal to Sabor. Also was a loveable father,to his cubs. But sadly he died from protecting his cubs from the Apes. As they crushed him to death,before Lightning and the pack could save him. Causing Lightning heart to fill with hatred for the Apes,for what they had done to her family.

Her girls were a basic copy of their mother. Ruby the older of the 2 had red eyes,when Crystal had her father green eyes. An they were a year, older than Sin was.

Lightning herself had brown eyes and was smaller size than Sabor. Also her fur was a lighter golden than her friend fur.

As the years went by Sin had grown up,from the first meeting of Sin and Sabor. His red brown hair had started to grow like a lion mane,as how Sabor describe it. He also walked on all 4 ,like his cub friends. When he stood up he was about 4 ft 5 ,an was medium built for his age.

Since Sin had got a lot bigger Sabor learned he need clothes. As what she heard his kind had call them,luckily the clan were friends with a few Monkeys clans. Who feared the Apes,an if they made clothes for Sin. They would get protection from the Apes,from the Leopards. While the Monkeys would also act as spy's for the Leopards.

**To present time at the Leopard clan home **

Sabor was resting on her fav rock, finally getting some time for herself. As she relaxed in the Sunlight,an was going to close her eyes when she then heard Lightning voice.

" Hi Sabor." Lightning said to her leader and best friend.

Sabor sighed but smiled anyway,giving her cub friend a nuzzle who then return it.

" What up Lightning." Sabor asked her best friend.

" Just to let you know the cubs have gone of to play. But we need to get to clan meeting, about our next plan to stop the Apes." Lightning said to her friend.

" Sigh ok let getting going,so we can work out. What we can do about those, dam Apes." Sabor said as she started to snare.

Getting a nod from from Lightning ,as Sabor got up. As they both then started to walk to the clan meeting area.

**To where the cubs were**

Sin glared at Crystal, as the young Leopardess pined him to grass. While she and Ruby giggle deeply,at the Human annoyance.

" Let me up Crystal. " Sin yelled annoyed,not happy one bit.

" Nope." Crystal replied ,as she beamed a smile at Sin.

Ruby was laughing her head off at the sight in front of her. She then saw them rolling around the hill,but they were getting close to the edge.

" Guys look out. " Ruby shouted to her friends.

But it was too late for them,as both Sin and Crystal fell down the hill. As Ruby gasp seeing her friends,about to crash into someone she never seen before

CRASH

As Crystal and Sin smashed into a young Elephant, a young Monkey and another Human.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers .**

**To let you know the animals are going to age like Humans.**


End file.
